


Seventh Time's the Charm

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: 5(7) times Matt kisses Foggy + 1 time Foggy kisses him
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: MattFoggy Server Telephone Game Event





	Seventh Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta We Die Like Men

1

Foggy blinks a few times as Matt pulls away. He knows the other man can hear the hitch in his throat as he swallows. “Th- thanks buddy,” he stutters. God, he can feel his heartbeat in his fingertips, thumping aggressively. He wonders how loud it is for Matt. 

“Did I startle you, Fogs?” Matt’s lips quirk down in a slight frown. 

“No-” he nearly shouts, then quieter, Foggy says, “No, it’s fine. I mean, yeah, you startled me, but it’s fine, Matty.” Who’s he kidding, of course everything isn’t fine! Matt just kissed him and he was so caught off guard that he didn’t kiss him back! What if this was his only chance? “Are you- do you-” Foggy clears his throat and waits a second, “Was there a reason for that or…” 

“I’m fine with it if you’re fine with it.” He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand lightly. “I was listening to this podcast about how friends should platonically kiss to show affection for each other. But if you’re not into it-” 

Foggy reaches forward, cutting him off, “I’m fine with it!” His heart is still hammering around in his ribcage, causing him to take a deep breath in. “I’m totally cool with it, you have no idea how cool I am with it.” Exhale. “Cool as a cucumber, Matty.” 

His best friend gives a wide smile. Then he pulls Foggy into a close hug. “I’m glad, me too.” Matt presses a peck to his cheek as he pulls away. “I’ll see you after the deposition, right? We’re still good for drinks?” 

“Always; Karen and I will be there.” He doesn’t say any more. Instead, Foggy waits for Matt to leave the office, even gives it a full thirty seconds before he turns on his heel to where he knows Karen is staring at the back of his head. 

“Did he seriously?” Her eyebrows are nearly touching her hairline. 

“I don’t know what happened, Karen. Did you tell him? Because I don’t think I told him, but how else would he know?” 

“He said he heard it in a podcast, you know how Matt is.” She blinks a couple of times before going back to her coffee. 

Foggy stands next to his desk, contemplating going after his best friend in a last attempt to save himself. What podcast was talking about platonic kissing and why couldn’t it have been around in college? 

“Do we think he somehow found out about it?” 

“If  _ it  _ is your feelings that you’ve been harboring since college, then probably not? He’d have to be in tune with other people’s emotions for that to happen.” 

He doesn’t know why, but what she says brings him relief despite the dig. 

2

Two days pass without so much as a brush of shoulders as the pass in the office. It’s like the kiss never happened. He’d think it was a dream if Karen wasn’t there to confirm it. “So do you think we’re both just having a stupid fever dream about this? Because he hasn’t done it since and I’m convinced I’m in a coma or something!” The stack of papers on his desk flies to the floor as he sweeps his hand too roughly over them. “Shit-” 

“Fogs,” Karen immediately crouches down to the ground to help him gather the papers. “What the hell are these on? I see like six different cases in my hands.” 

“I’m trying to get all of my notes done so I can file them properly.” He leans under the desk to grab a stray paper. The door opens and he bangs his head on the bottom of his desk to see who it is, “Ow!” 

“You alright, Foggy?” Matt’s voice carries over to him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” He rubs the sore spot on the back of his head as he comes up from under the desk. Karen’s gathered the rest of his papers and sets them on the corner. 

“Doesn’t sound fine.” He tilts his cane against the wall near the door and walks over to Foggy. “Let me see.” Matt grabs his chin to tilt his head up. He knows that the blind man can’t see if there’s a bump yet, but he can probably feel the change of blood flow to the head with his freaky ninja magic or something. 

He tilts Foggy’s chin up even further as his thumb presses against the growing bump. Foggy jolts in his seat and Matt immediately relieves the pressure. “I’m sorry,” He presses a light kiss to Foggy’s forehead before pecking him softly on the mouth. “I didn’t mean to make it hurt more. You should really put some ice on that.” 

So it wasn’t a fever dream or some weird coma situation. Matt actually kissed him the other day. And now he’s doing it again! God, his lips are surprisingly soft. Thank God he doesn’t wait long enough for Foggy to kiss back. 

Karen’s voice drags him out of his thoughts, “I’ll grab the ice.” 

Blinking, he stops staring at Matt’s lips still above his own. Instead, he looks up at the red glasses. He can see Matt staring at him through the lenses. “Can you make out the shape of my head when I’m this close?”

“I can make out the shape of your lips when you’re this close, man. I can make out your head from across the room.” He chuckles and leans down to press another peck to Foggy’s lips. 

3

“Dude what the hell are you doing? It’s the middle of the goddamn day in downtown Hell’s Kitchen.” He nearly screams into the receiver of his cellphone at the man on the other side of the line. 

“Don’t worry about it, nobody is going to see me. I’ll be in and out as Daredevil before you even get back to the office!” Matt’s chuckle is muffled as he sets the phone down on the top of whatever dumpster he’s kneeling behind. 

“Murdock, seriously, you’re a lawyer. You know that I can’t represent you because they’re going to pin me for accessory to murder or whatever the hell it is that you’re about to do!” 

“Seriously, Fogs, I’ll be back in the office in ten minutes. I’ll even kiss you hello as I walk in the door with my suit. Just like a good friend would!” The line goes dead. God, he’s going to kill Matt if the stress of being his best friend doesn’t get him first. 

Foggy grumbles the entire walk back to the office. He stopped at the gas station two blocks over before coming in to grab coffee for everyone. Then Karen called and said she wasn’t coming in today because of a family thing.  _ Then _ before he could get out the door, the owner of the gas station turned on the news to follow along with the robbery in progress another six blocks down. He was dialling Matt’s number before hitting the sidewalk. 

Karen’s been teasing him the past week about the bump on his head and how it gives Matt a reason to kiss him. He’s been pecked all week, randomly, sometimes twice. He’s not saying he minds it. 

He keeps the lights off when he gets back. Matt’s going to want them dark so he can strip out of the red suit and back into his normal clothes. He also pulls the blinds down so they have more privacy.    
  
Matt stumbles in about twenty minutes later, mumbling something about stupid thugs thinking they can outrun him. “Don’t they realize I am faster than them?” 

He taps his pen against the desk, “Maybe one of them ran track in high school, you never know.” 

Matt huffs. His red suit is stark against the white walls. He rips his helmet off and sets it on Karen’s desk. “Where’s she?” 

“She called out for the day, something about a family emergency.” Next he reaches around for the zipper hiding under his shoulder to loosen the neck. “Do you want help?” Matt pulls the thing down over his shoulders just as he asks, “Never mind, looks like you’ve got it.” 

Silence falls over them for a few seconds as Matt focuses on getting changed back into his business suit. “I highly doubt a lowlife gang member ran track in high school.” Matt reaches over to the drawer that always stays shut in his desk. It always stays shut because it’s supposed to hold the Daredevil get-up whenever he brings it to work. 

“I bought you coffee.” He points to the cup sitting at the end of Matt’s desk. 

“I owe you a kiss.” Matt grabs the cup and brings it to his lips. “French roast from that place down the street?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know why you like the taste of burnt coffee so much.” He glances up just in time to see the other man pressing closer to him. Matt pushes their lips together for a little longer than a second and then pulls away.

“Reminds me of the stuff my dad used to drink before a match. Thanks man.” 

4

Matt curls around him like a cat. He hums loudly while dragging Foggy’s fingers over his scalp. The man is drunk. “Matt, what are you doing man?” 

“Play with my hair, Fogs,” he pouts dramatically, “please.” 

“You don’t like when people play with your hair. You said that it makes you feel too many things at once.” 

“Yeah, but I like it when  _ you  _ play with my hair.” He noses into Foggy’s shirt. Foggy’s fingers drift through his hair. He tugs lightly at the ends right before diving back into the scalp to start again. Matt comes apart in his lap. His back relaxes and his legs extend past the arm of the ratty couch they’re on. He should really get a new one but this one holds so many memories. It’s the first couch they got together in law school for their apartment. “Kiss me.” 

Matt’s words pull him from his memory, “What?” 

“Kiss me, Foggy,” Matt mutters into his stomach. 

“You’re drunk, Murdock, I’m not kissing you.” Matt tips his head up, lolling it to the side to lean against Foggy. “You can’t even hold yourself up, how can I expect you to kiss me back?” 

“You don’t kiss me back.” 

“What do you mean I don’t kiss you back? Of course I do.” 

“No, you don’t. You usually just stand there and take it while I kiss you.” He sighs. Matt’s right, he’s never kissed him back. He doesn’t mean for it to hurt Matt’s feelings, he just doesn’t want to put his own at risk. Foggy pulls away a little, letting Matt slump more against his chest. “Please kiss me,” Matt whines. He picks his head up enough to lean it against Foggy’s shoulder. 

He doesn’t get a second to consider it though because Matt’s face moves from his shoulder to his lips. Their mouths press together sloppily.Matt tastes like beer and something rotten. He tries his hardest to not kiss back, but Matt’s seemingly mumbling against him. He’s saying something about just trying it. 

Finally, Foggy can’t take it anymore and pulls away, “Matt, you’re drunk. I think it’s time for bed.” His best friend huffs loudly and pushes away from him. He nearly falls off of the couch before getting his bearings. Foggy reaches out to steady him but Matt pulls away. “Don’t worry about me, Fogs. I’ll make it to bed. Sorry about ruining your night.” He scowls at the last sentence, “You can stay on the couch or leave, I don’t care.” 

Matt makes it to his room about thirty seconds later. Honestly, it’s less time than he has to get up and help the man. He seemingly sobered up after the kiss and decided he could make his own way to bed. 

Foggy runs a hand over his face. God, what the hell just happened?

5

The last kiss comes a few days later. Foggy’s alone in the office while Karen goes out on a lunch date with someone she met online that morning. Neither of them have seen Matt all day. Karen assumes it’s because he spent the night with a girl but he knows that Matt’s more than likely recovering from a night of patrolling. 

The office door opens slowly and he doesn’t bother to look up. The sound of Matt’s cane is enough. “Hey Matty, you wait until Karen was gone so we could figure out how to explain the bruises?” 

Matt grunts as he sets his cane on the side of his desk. The chair groans as he plops down into it. “Fogs-” 

“Don’t tell me you got into another one-on-one with Kingpin and I need to miraculously stitch your face back together in twenty minutes.” 

“Foggy-” Matt’s voice cuts through the joking tone Foggy holds. It causes him to look up. Matt looks… fine. He looks surprisingly untouched, even his hair is still styled from the day before. He didn’t shower, he definitely didn’t patrol. 

“Where’ve you been, man?” Foggy piles the papers back together on his desk, momentarily abandoning them. Matt moves slowly, his shoulders are tight and he looks uncomfortable. “Or did you get into a fight and just managed to keep the guy from your face?” 

“I didn’t get into a fight. I didn’t go patrolling last night. I need to talk to you, Fogs.” He waits for the other man to continue. They sit in silence for a minute or two. Finally, Matt opens his mouth, “I think we should stop.” Then he shakes his head, “Well, I should stop.” 

“Stop what? What are you doing?” 

“Kissing you. It obviously makes you uncomfortable. You don’t kiss me back. I don’t want this thing to risk our friendship. We have a practice together, I can’t let it get in the way- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable to be around me.” He runs a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up randomly in a few places. “So I’m going to stop-” Matt holds his breath. He blinks a few times and fiddles with his cane for a second, “Can I just have one last kiss?” 

“Matt-” 

“Please, Fogs?” He pouts that impossible Matt Murdock pout; the one that’s won him depositions and girls all through law school. Foggy can’t say no to that pout, he never could. 

Sighing, he stands from his desk and stretches his arms over his head. Matt straightens up, off of the desk, and takes a cautious step forward. “I’m not-”    
  
“You don’t have to kiss me back.” Matt presses a hand into his side, while the other cups his jaw. He kisses softly, so softly that Foggy can’t help but fall into it. Air exits his nostrils in a sigh. His left hand comes up to grip the back of Matt’s while his right grabs onto his shoulder. 

They press together for a few seconds. Foggy can’t tell if he’s kissing back or not with how tightly he’s holding Matt. It doesn’t matter. This is the last time they’re going to kiss, according to him, anyways. 

Their mouths open in unison before melding together in another kiss. He thinks he hears a gasp, or maybe it was a whine? 

+1

Matt pulls away abruptly, leaving his lips cold. “Mm-” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Kissing you, I think?” His eyes stay closed as he furrows his brow. “At least, I think I was kissing you. I don’t know, I’ve spent all my time trying not to kiss you and now I’m not sure anymore.” 

Matt jerks, “Wait, what? You’ve been trying not to kiss me?” 

“Yeah.” 

He pushes Foggy back into his own desk. “What do you- you’ve been- what the hell Foggy?” 

“What?” 

“You’ve been trying not to kiss me? As in, you want to kiss me and have been stopping yourself?” 

“Well, yeah.” He shrugs. 

“Why? I’ve been trying to get you to kiss me back this entire time!” He frowns and Foggy thinks he might have gotten this entire situation wrong.

“Wait, you wanted me to kiss you back?” 

“Yeah! Come on man, you’ve got to know I like you. I thought I could test it out with the kissing thing but you never went with it and so I-” 

“I wasn’t kissing back because I thought you were platonic!” He reaches forward and wraps his arm around Matt’s waist. Their chests bump once. He leans up, lips grazing along Matt’s jaw as he says, “I’ve been trying to hide my feelings this whole time because I didn’t think you meant it.” 

“I meant it,” he sighs. Then he leans down to press their mouths together again. He whimpers as Foggy readily kisses him back. Equal pressure and want on both parties for the first time. “I’ve meant it since college,” he gasps as Foggy licks his bottom lip. 

He pulls back again, “Me too.” 


End file.
